hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bob)
The '2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was another active season, the third in a row. It featured 15 named storms, 10 hurricanes, however there was only 2 major hurricanes. Despite only having 2 major hurricanes, Hurricane Florence acquired winds of 180 mph and was the strongest Atlantic hurricane since Wilma in 2005. Another strong storm was Hurricane Joyce, which fell just short of Category 5 status and made landfall in Florida. The Saharan Air Layer was significantly stronger in 2018 than 2016 and 2017, which resulted in less activity in the Eastern Atlantic. ENSO was neutral in this season. The season also started considerably later than recent seasons, with no storms forming before July for the first time since 2004. Storms Hurricane Alberto On July 2, a tropical wave exited the African coast. Struggling to develop due to dry air and moderate wind shear. Six days later, the wave acquired a closed circulation and became Tropical Depression One on July 8. The next day, convection increased, supporting an upgrade to Tropical Storm intensity. Intensifying quickly, Alberto would eventually undergo some rapid intensification and acquire winds of 110 mph, falling just short of major hurricane status - while located east of Bermuda. Alberto weakened to a category 1 on July 14 and became extratropical on July 16. Tropical Storm Beryl On July 10, just after Alberto formed, a new tropical developed in the southern Caribbean. It gained convection and became Tropical Depression Two on July 11. Just 6 hours later, Two was upgraded into Tropical Storm Beryl. Beryl then moved northward before making landfall over Texas on July 14. Beryl dissipated on July 15. Hurricane Chris On July 24, a new tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The wave rapidly developed into Tropical Storm Chris on July 25. Chris continued to intensify, reaching hurricane intensity while located just west of the Cape Verde Islands. Chris was the easternmost July hurricane on record, peaking with winds of 80 mph on July 27. Chris continued to move westward, until it entered an unfavorable environment, degenerating into a remnant low on July 30. Hurricane Debby On August 4, a new tropical wave formed east of the Lesser Antilles. Moving westward into the Caribbean, the wave became Tropical Depression Four on August 7. Four quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Debby. Initially weak and disorganized, Debby underwent a brief period of rapid intensification, attaining winds of 90 mph before making landfall in Mexico on August 10. Debby dissipated on August 11. Subtropical Storm Ernesto On August 7, a non-tropical low developed northwest of Bermuda. Taking on subtropical characteristics, it became Subtropical Storm Ernesto the next day. Ernesto was a rather weak and disorganized cyclone. It dissipated on August 9, just one day later, as it approached Canada. Ernesto caused minimal damage in Canada and no fatalities. Hurricane Florence On August 14, a vigorous tropical wave exited the African Coast. Due to dry air, it did not develop immediately, as convection was widely displaced from the center. Moving into a more favorable environment, the wave was upgraded into Tropical Storm Florence on August 19. Intensification was initially very limited due to moderate wind shear. However, on August 22, Florence became a category 1 hurricane. Due to extremely warm waters, Florence underwent explosive intensification on August 23, becoming a 180 mph category 5 hurricane by the end of that day. It also developed a very small, pinhole eye. Shear began to tear the storm apart, though, being downgraded to a category 2 hurricane in just two days before making landfall in Mexico as a tropical storm. Florence only caused minor damage and 3 fatalities. Florence dissipated on August 29. Tropical Storm Gordon On August 24, a tropical wave exited the coast of West Africa, and rapidly developed in Tropical Depression Seven on August 25. The next day, a burst of convection occurred, allowing Gordon to quickly acquire winds of 65 mph; however, the Saharan Air Layer's entrainment caused Gordon to rapidly weaken to a minimal tropical storm on August 27. Late that evening, Gordon degenerated into a trough, while still retaining gale force winds. Hurricane Helene On August 28, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Three days later, it developed into Tropical Depression Eight while located southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Helene remained a minimal tropical storm for over a week, before it's winds rose to 70 mph on September 8. Late that evening, Helene underwent rapid deepening and attained category 2 hurricane status with 105 mph winds on September 9. Helene then weakened to a category 1 hurricane on September 10, and became extratropical the next day while still producing hurricane-force winds. Hurricane Isaac On September 12, an upper-level low developed into Subtropical Storm Isaac while located just southwest of Bermuda. The low then became Tropical Storm Isaac the next day. Moving slowly northward, Isaac underwent a brief period of rapid intensification and nearly reached major hurricane status on September 16. Isaac then weakened to a category 1 hurricane on September 17, became a tropical storm on September 18, and became extratropical late that evening. Hurricane Joyce ''Main Article: Hurricane Joyce (2018) On September 19, an upper-level low developed into Tropical Depression Ten while located near Bermuda. Moving on a southwestward track similar to Hurricane Joaquin, Ten became Tropical Storm Joyce the next day. Joyce would peak just under category 5 intensity before landfall in Florida in late September. Joyce was the costliest and deadliest storm of the season. Tropical Storm Kirk On September 22, a small cluster of showers and thunderstorms developed southeast of the Yucatan Peninsula. Moving very slowly, it intensified into Tropical Depression Eleven on September 23. On September 24, it was upgraded into Tropical Storm Kirk. Forecasters expected Kirk to attain category 1 hurricane status. However, Kirk fell just short of hurricane status, peaking with 70 mph winds on September 25. Kirk made landfall late that evening near Mississippi, causing torrential rains and even a few isolated tornadoes. Kirk was responsible for 8 fatalities, 6 of which were in Mississippi. Hurricane Leslie In late September, an extratropical cyclone developed near the Azores. Due to favorable conditions, it eventually acquired a small eye and lost its frontal features, being designated Subtropical Storm Leslie on October 1. Leslie became fully tropical shortly thereafter and underwent a brief burst of intensification near the Azores, acquring category 2 hurricane status with 100 mph winds. Leslie became extratropical on October 6 while still producing hurricane-force winds. Leslie's impacts in the Azores were minimal. Tropical Depression Thirteen On October 9, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Persistent wind shear and dry air limited the convection of the storm. Four days later on October 13, the system became Tropical Depression Thirteen. Thirteen failed to strengthen beyond 30 mph and dissipated on October 15. Thirteen caused no damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Michael On October 24, a low pressure system developed in the central Caribbean. Two days later, it became Tropical Depression Thirteen. Thirteen was upgraded into Tropical Storm Michael 6 hours later. Michael would remain at 40 mph for 4 days as it slowly tracked northward before being downgraded to a tropical depression on October 30. On October 31, Michael dissipated without making landfall. Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future seasons